Lost Time
by Charmedfan90
Summary: Alex Summers has come back to the school...how is this one thing going to change what could have happened in the Last Stand
1. Chapter 1

A storm was brewing as the blond man stepped out from the cab. He let out a low even sigh, opening up his umbrella. He hadn't been there since him and Scott had gotten into it. He couldn't believe he had let this go on as long as it had; he instantly wished that he would have been the bigger man and apologized. After all, he and Scott were brothers. As Alex walked up past the gates, the skies suddenly started to become clear, and the rain stopped completely. He closed his umbrella, and looked up, not surprised to see what some people would call a white haired goddess. Alex knew better; it was Ororo Munroe flying down to meet him.

Before he could say anything, Ororo swept him into a hug. He instantly returned it, wrapping his arms around her. She pulled away with a sad smile on her face, "I'm sorry, I didn't think you were coming so soon; I just got done with power practice with some of the newer students,"

"Don't worry about it Ororo," he whispered gently. "How you holding up?" he asked.

"Ok I guess..." she murmured. "Your brother has taken it the hardest out of all of us.."

"Why couldn't he call me and tell me what happened? He should have known I would have put our stupid argument behind us for this...Jean was a friend," he said, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Scott...he doesn't really talk to anyone anymore...the Professor is trying to get him to open up, but every time he does..." She let out a sigh, "he thinks that every time Professor X talks to him, he is trying to influence his thinking,"

"He wouldn't do that," Alex mumbled, wiping the oncoming tears from his eyes. "Where is Scotty?" he questioned.

"Hopefully in his room," Ororo said. "We have your old room ready so..." Alex smiled lightly, and started to follow Ororo inside the mansion once again. It was bigger than he remembered, and it seemed to hold twice the amount of students than when he was there. "So how are things going in California?" she questioned, trying to make the conversation lighter.

"Pretty good I suppose," he murmured, not really in the mood to talk about things back in his home. As the pair headed towards the set room, Scott came out of his room. "Scott..." he murmured.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scott growled, not expecting him to be here.

"Well, I came to see how you were holding up," he said, clearly expecting his brother to act this way. "Why didn't you call me when it happened?" Alex asked, putting down his suitcase. Scott looked at him, and any person could tell that he was drunk. Scott tried to stumble past his brother, but Alex grabbed a hold of his arm. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Alex...let go of my arm this instant," Scott slurred.

"Alex...Scott, this is a school," Ororo said, her eyes starting to turn white. The blond shook his head, and turned his head towards Ororo.

"Ro' stay back, I don't want you to get hurt," he said, trying to make Ororo back off.

"What gives you the right?" Scott drunkenly tried to punch Alex, but he easily sidestepped it. Scott's glasses fell off Scotts face, and instantly he closed his eyes.

"Scott, I'm sorry," Alex said, bending down to pick up his glasses. He placed them on Scott's face, and Scott shook him off. Before Alex could stop him, he was stumbling out the door. He felt a small hand go on his shoulder lightly restraining him. "We can't let him go out like that..."

"Last time someone tried to stop him, Scott attacked the person with his power...luckily it was Logan..." Ororo explained.

"Who's that?" Alex questioned, momentarily forgetting about Scott. Ororo suddenly realized who she spoke about. After Jean had died, he had wandered off again, much to the team's dismay. The person who seemed to be hurt the most about him leaving was Rouge. She viewed him as a father figure, and him leaving again devastated her. "Ro," he murmured.

"Sorry..." Ororo shook her head to clear it and continued, "Scott and I saved him from a mutant named Sabertooth two years ago. He helped us fight Magneto many times after you and Scott had your misunderstanding..." She let out a low even sigh, "We better go get Scott before he does get too drunk, and ends up losing his glasses,"

"Why didn't we just stop him before he left the manor?" Alex questioned, suddenly a little angry.

"We can't have any of the students see Scott fighting against any of us..." He reluctantly nodded his head, knowing that it would be bad for anyone to see his brother this bad.

"Alright...lets go," he said, tossing his suitcase on the open bed. As the pair approached the exit to the manor, Alex heard footsteps behind them.

"Where y'all going?" Ororo turned around to the familiar voice. There stood Rouge, and she had a strange look on her face.

"Just going to pick up Scott," The white hair goddess replied.

"Ah," she murmured. "Who's this?" she questioned.

"I'm Scott's younger brother Alex," he introduced, offering his hand to shake. He looked a little confused when Rouge unintentionally flinched from his hand.

Before he could say anything, Rouge quickly apologized to him, "Ah'm sorry," she mumbled, "my power is such a curse...touch anyone and I can put them into a coma," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Alex assured her. "Ororo, we probably should get to Scott," Alex whispered.

"We'll be right back Rouge...can you go to the Danger Room and prepare the next session for advanced Power Practice?" Ororo questioned.

"Sure no problem," Rouge replied in a soft voice. "Who's covering for Mr. Summers?"

"Um...not quite sure on that one," Ororo said. "We'll figure it out when we get back," she promised. "Alright..." she murmured, pulling back her newly cut shortened hair. "You take Scott's Jaguar, and I'll take the skies...he usually goes to the bar that is closet to the mansion," Alex couldn't believe that his brother was doing this. Growing up, he had thought that Scott was the strongest person in the world. He had pretty much raised Alex growing up. He shook his head, and grabbed the keys that the weather witch offered to him. Her eyes went from the normally blue to a ivory white. She took into the sky and scanned down below for any sign of Scott.

She had to admit it was weird seeing Alex after the few years that have passed. He had really matured since the early days of her being in the X-Men. He was very selfish, but now it seemed he had turned a new leaf. Ororo caught sight of Scott coming out of a taxi. She saw that Alex had seen him as well and was pulling in behind the taxi. Ororo made sure that there was no one around before landing nimbly on the ground. "Scott...wait," she said, easily catching up with the inebriated man.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Drinking isn't going to solve your problem Scott," she reminded him.

"Buzz off," he said, shoving Ororo. She stumbled backwards, and Alex immediately caught her.

"Scott, what the hell is wrong with you?" Alex growled, helping the tall woman steady herself. Scott suddenly reached up and let out an optic blast. He let out a grunt of pain as the blast hit him. Alex let loose a sonic pulse on the ground knocking him over.

Ororo knew that if this fight continued, they would get caught. To buy them some time, she focused on creating a fog to surround the next couple miles around the threesome. She didn't want this fight to last longer than it needed to so summoning thunder and lightening as well she shot, "Enough!" her voice had demanded the two males to listen the instant she thundered her voice. "Now Scott, just get in the car," she said in a much calmer voice. Not wanting to risk tempting Ororo's patience, Scott just nodded his head, and trudged to the car.

Alex got in the driver's seat, and Ororo got in the backseat with Scott. The ride back to the manor was silent, and anyone could cut the tension with a butter knife. The younger male knew if he tried to question his older brother, it would just lead to more fighting. A calm suddenly fell over Scott, and he had fallen into unconsciousness. Ororo shook her head angrily as she buckled him in, and turned to Alex. "Great...he managed to get himself out of power practice once again," she ran a hand through her hair.

"I can cover for him if you want," Alex offered. He had to admit to himself that it had been a while since he had really used his powers in the offensive, but it would be better than not having a second person helping Ororo.

"Thank you I would really appreciate that," Ororo said with a sigh.

When they arrived at the manor, they immediately headed back towards Scott's room. "Well...this would have been a lot harder without your help," she whispered. "Alright...we'll go grab you a suit, and than head towards the Danger Room,"

The trip towards the armory was silent, and most students were either in their rooms, or out and about. "So...besides you and Scotty, is anyone else here that I could recognize?" Ororo shook her head.

"Hank left quite a while ago, he is know supposed to be head of mutant rights in the President's cabinet," she said. "Hopefully with him being there, we won't have to hide so much anymore," She said with a shrug.

"You don't believe that we will be able to get along with the rest of the world?" Alex questioned, as she tossed him a suit. Ororo frowned deeply as he said that. That had reminded her of Kurt and of how he had asked something similar to her after their initial meeting. He had left a few weeks after the Lake Incident. He had said that he was trying to find himself. She shook her head, and started for the Danger Room. Alex followed suit and wondered what was going on in that head of hers.

Instead of answering Alex's question, Ororo replied, "Lucky for you, we got a good group for our advanced training...you'll be able to work with them easily,"

"That's good," he said, adjusting his collar slightly on the leather like suit. The doors opened up with a swish.

"Alright...this is Alex..he is going to be covering for Scott..." She took a breath, "you ready to start?" she questioned to the group. This particular group was composed of Rouge, Iceman, Shadowcat, and Colossus. Each gave a quick nod, "You two," she gestured towards Rouge and Colossus, "are going to be with Alex. His codename is Havok, and that is what you are to refer to him as,"

"Sure thing Storm," Colossus said heading towards Alex. After taking a look towards Iceman and Shadowcat, Rouge reluctantly followed behind Colossus.

"Alright, lets start this," Storm said tiredly, clicking a couple buttons on her watch, initiating the program.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you Wanda W for the review, I really appreciate it. Hopefully this chapter will live up to its first one._

_Always have a little Faith and protejerinnocencia, thank you for looking over my chapter, totally more confident now (also fix the spelling on Rogue ;)_

The Danger Room turned from its natural monotonous silver color to a forest like area. Ororo smirked lightly at Alex before taking into the skies. Alex couldn't seem to remember what to do, then he reminded himself that it was a training session. They needed to learn to work as a team, and he could step in if things go wrong. Suddenly a flare of energy came shooting towards Alex. Colossus turned to his metallic form, and blocked the beam. Slipping back into his Havok persona, and sent a wave plasma at the metallic robot. It sent it stumbling back a couple steps, and Rouge started for the check point.

Her powers would be useless here; she could only absorb powers from mutants, not robots. She felt Wolverine's dog tags fall out out from her suit. She tucked it back into the collar, and felt herself being thrown backwards. Havok jumped over towards Rogue, and helped her up to her feet. "Come on kid, keep up," Havok said, sending a plasma blast on the ground propelling them forward. Colossus was maintaining a heavy speed, and Havok could see his eyes looking for anything to take down the robot.

Across the fields way up in the skies, Storm was looking down below. Iceman and Shadowcat were able to destroy a couple of the smaller machines. She saw Iceman deviating from the plan and turned around to talk to his partner. The only reason why she is separated Iceman and Rouge was so they could focus. It looked like she made an error in judgment. Storm looked towards one of the oncoming robots, and she summoned bolt lightening. Using her hands she directed it towards one of the large robots. It broke off a piece of it's hand, and shot down towards the young teenagers. Luckily Shadowcat was paying attention and grabbed onto Iceman and had it phased through them.

"Pay attention!" Storm thundered, floating down to the ground. She heard a ripple in the program and suddenly she saw Logan approaching them. Storm's eyes narrowed, but she didn't have enough time to throw a retort at him. She saw Havok approaching with Rogue and Colossus. Now that their team of potential X-Men were together, they should hopefully be able to destroy the major robot. It would end the program. She rolled her eyes when she saw Logan lighting a cigar, and then let out a gasp when the robot was preparing to shoot him. She shot herself in the air, and grabbed onto Logan. The cigar flew out of his mouth, and and the spot where he was earlier was now scorched.

"That was my last cigar," he complained.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Storm seethed, and saw Havok shoot her a questioning glance.

"Chuck sent me to help..." Logan started to explain, but stopped when he saw Havok. "Who's this guy?" he questioned.

"Never mind," she whispered sharply.

"Hey Metal Head," Logan called out towards Colossus. He wanted to get this training program over with.

"Logan..." Storm started to growl.

"How's your throwing arm?" he questioned heading over to the titan teen. Colossus grabbed him, and tossed him towards the giant main robot. Storm threw her hands up in the air, and shook her head as the robot head came down with a loud crash.

"I'm sorry," Ororo apologized, letting out a soft sigh. "I don't know why the Professor didn't get that you were taking over,"

"He was probably trying to get through all the static that is your powers," Alex said as the simulation ended. Ororo's eyes darkened slightly as she approached Logan.

Ignoring the look she was giving him, Logan said, "Class dismissed," He walked out of the room. The kids eagerly left the tense room, while Ororo chased after Logan. Alex trailed behind them, but far enough to not get in Ororo's way.

"What the hell was that?" she thundered.

"It looked like power practice to me 'Ro," he said with a chuckle.

"That was supposed to be a defensive team battle..."

"Best defense is a great offense," he said with a grin. Ororo shook her head angrily, not liking his flippant attitude. "So who's blondie?" he said pointing his thumb back towards Alex.

"I'm Alex Summers," he replied coolly.

"You related to Scott?" he questioned. In all the time that he was at the mansion, he had never heard of anyone ever being related to Scott.

"He's my older brother," Alex murmured.

"Ah," Logan's cocky mood died down a little bit.

"So what are you doing back here?" Ororo asked in an annoyed voice.

"Just breezing through," he said, duly noting the annoyed tone.

"As always," Ororo snapped. "It would be nice of you to stay for once," she said trying to calm herself down. "You weren't the only one who is mourning...and it would be nice to have some help around here," Hearing some hurt in her voice, he let out a sigh, "I would suggest going to see Rogue..." Ororo said, turning around lightly. "She was really hurt that you left without saying goodbye," She pulled her glove off, and took a look at her watch. She let out a groan, "I gotta go...have another class I need to teach," she said, practically flying away from the two males. Alex shook his head slightly at the weather witch, and looked at Logan.

"What are you staring at kid?" he questioned gruffly.

"Nothing," he said. Alex turned around, and headed towards Professor Xavier's office. Maybe he could help get Ororo's workload lightened for her.

Logan decided he should probably heed Ororo's advice and go look for Rouge. He got the impression that she had viewed him as a father figure. He wished that she hadn't adopted that persona of him, considering his past, and his tendency to leave when things got too emotionally rough...

As he approached Rogue's room, he slightly heard a fight going on between her and her boyfriend. He stopped walking for a moment and before he knew it Rogue was storming out of her room. She stopped mid-stride seeing Logan approaching her room. "Logan!" she cried out, her mood immediately brightening. She threw her arms around his shoulders, and he chuckled lightly.

After pulling away, he realized how much she had grown up. She wasn't the little lost teenager she was when he had caught her stowing away in his truck. "What?" she asked, tucking the streak of white hair behind her ear.

"How you doing kid?" he questioned. Her eyes turned away slightly, and she gazed down at the floor.

"Ah'm fine," she murmured. Truth was she was just dealing with the fact that she is going to have to break up with her boyfriend. Bobby wasn't there for her, but he was there for Kitty Pryde. That was going to stop now; she couldn't tie herself to him any longer, he was bound to leave sooner or later. At least this boy didn't leave like John...she shook her head. She couldn't afford to think of him right now, especially in front of Logan; he would get her to open up.

"Doesn't sound like it," he commented.

"Ah'm fine," she said again, "really," she said. Before he could say anything to get her to open up, she said, "I need to go catch up some work," she said, turning towards the school library. Logan shook his head, and frowned lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor X let out a sigh as he prepared for his class. He had everything he needed, the video of his good friend Moira MacTaggart explaining the patient's condition, so he could have the students discuss when it is ok for them as mutants to draw the line…when was it appropriate to do that kind of thing? There was a knock on his door, snapping him out of his musings, and he turned towards the door. "Come in," he called at, fully wheeling himself to the view of the person coming in. The sight that walked in shocked Professor Xavier. "Alex…" he said, wheeling his chair towards him. "It is wonderful to see you," he said, surprise clearly apparent in his voice.

"Hi Professor," Alex said, walking fully into the room. He felt like just he did when he first arrived at the school; a little afraid. "It is good to be back," he admitted with a soft smile.

"It is great to have you back home," he said. "What can I do for you today?" he questioned, really glad to see an old student. Alex shifted uncomfortably on his feet, and looked out the window. "Is there something bothering you?"

"I have felt a little weird since I left the school…" he admitted.

"Alexander, you know that you always have a home here; you could have come home at any time," he assured his ex-student.

"The only thing that is bothering me is that Scott…" Alex let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Ever since that stupid argument, we hadn't talked at all…he didn't even tell me that Jeannie died," he sighed softly. "I only found out because you and Ororo contacted me,"

"Alex…what was the argument about?" the elder man questioned.

"It was just a stupid simulation…and Scott was always babying me…" he murmured. "Ever since our parents died, he hasn't let up at all. He always thinks he is the father in any situation, and that he always is in the mindset that he had to protect me. Last thing I said to him was that he could just butt out of my life…and then I left the school…" he didn't want to really get into the full argument, and he knew that the Professor wouldn't push him to talk about it. He shook his head, and held back the tears that were threatening to fall out of his eyes. This wasn't the reason he came up to see the Professor. "Anyways, I wanted to see if there is anything I could do to help 'Ro…" he murmured. "With Scott out of commission, I don't think that he is going to be able to teach all that well considering his drinking problem,"

"Well I think Ororo would appreciate if you took over some of her classes," he murmured. "You could take over Scott and Jean's motorcycle classes,"

"I would like that," Alex murmured. "What are we going to do about Scott?"

"I don't really know Alex…all I know is that we need to worry about the students…they need all their teachers. We would greatly appreciate it," Alex nodded his head with a small smile. He had to admit now that he was kinda happy to be back. He didn't have to hide that he was truly a mutant, and that was a freeing feeling.

"Sure no problem," Alex said. "Just let me know what else needs to be covered so I can start on the plans,"

"Will do…" Professor stated. "As much as I would like to catch up…I got to start my lecture…" he said.

"We can talk later if you want," he said.

"Sure," he said. "It was good to see you again Professor," he said with a smile. The professor nodded his head, and Alex went out the door. Students started to pile in, and Alex let them pass. He headed back towards his room, and as he continued to walk on, he heard some moaning. It was his brother's room. He wasn't sure how he would take it if he knocked on the door. Alex couldn't stand hearing his brother in pain like that, so he walked into the room.

"Jean…" Scott moaned out loud.

"Scott," Alex said to him. "Wake up Scotty," he said, shaking him lightly.

"Jean!" he gasped, shooting up from the bed. Scott let out a couple shaky breaths, and finally noticed that Alex was there. "Get out," he muttered.

"Scotty," he murmured. "Look, I know it is hard Scott…."

"I don't want or need your sympathy Alex," he shot, apparently still a little drunk.

"Scott…" he murmured, sitting down next to his elder brother. "I know when we last spoke…we said some horrible things…but can't we put that behind us?" He questioned. "You're my brother and I am really worried about you," Scott softened his glare.

"Look…I just want to be left alone," he murmured, not wanting Alex to see him like he was.

"Scotty, I am not a kid anymore. You don't need me as just some kid," he murmured. "Let me help you as your brother," he murmured. Scott shook his head, and Alex knew that it was a attempt he shouldn't make again. "Alright…I'm here if you need me," Alex said, standing up. Scott nodded his head, and Alex walked out of the room.

As Alex left the room, he heard Jean in his head again.

"Stop it," he murmured to himself. Jean was dead; he needed to get over that. Now that his only family is back he needed to calm himself down and make sure that he didn't make the same mistake he did last time they were all together at home. _Scott!_ Jean's voice roared in his head once again. _Help me Scott!_ "Leave me alone," Scott said out loud. He knew that the voices weren't going to stop. Maybe if he got some closure at Alkali Lake, he could finally mourn in piece. He got up, and headed for his closet to grab a bag. He hoped that he wouldn't run into anyone to stop him from leaving.

As Ororo taught her History class, she felt a tingle in her head. As she looked around the class she could tell that she wasn't the only one feeling this tingle. Something was going on, and Ororo knew she had to talk to the Professor. "I just need you to read…" Suddenly the tingle went into a roar, and she clutched her head in pain. She could hear the students letting out groans of pain. She hadn't felt anything like that since Striker had set up the machine to kill all mutants. As soon as it came it went, and Ororo weakly raised her head. "Go to your rooms immediately," Ororo said, running out the door. She was glad to hear the shuffling of the kids getting ready to leave.

As she ran towards the Professor's office, she met up with Logan. "What the hell is going on?" he questioned.

"I don't know, but the Professor will…" the weather witch replied. They barged into the room, and saw that Alex was already in there with the professor.

"The three of you need to go to Alkali Lake…now…" none of them had ever heard the urgency in the elder man's voice. They immediately headed towards the Blackbird, and got into the trademark black leather X-Men suits as Ororo prepped the plane for flight. Unbeknownst to the X-Men, the former leader snuck a peak in. Maybe he could just sneak onto the jet, and wouldn't have to drive all the way to Alkali. He knew that he wasn't the only one hearing Jean's call, so the professor must be sending them there. He traversed across the room, and managed inside the jet.

Ororo started up the jet, and started to fly towards Alkali Lake. The weather seemed to reflect her mood, and it was sour. Alex let out a sigh; they were going towards the place where their friend died months ago. Thinking of Jean made him think of the girl he left back in California, Lorna Dane. She and him had begun to come close when he came to find out Jean was dead. Being the kind of girl she is, she understood immediately. Once Scott calmed down a little bit, he wanted to tell him about Lorna. Scott always wanted him to find someone that made him happy and it finally happened. "You doing ok kid?" a voice interrupted his thinking. The young blond turned around to see Logan giving him a questioning glance.

"I'm ok…you?" he asked. Logan just grunted in response. He didn't want to be here, but he owed it to the team, and to Jean to come and do this for them. Ororo ignored them, and tried to focus on piloting the jet. Alex looked over towards Ororo and saw that her normally blue eyes were snow white. Rain started to downpour from the heavens. "Ro," Alex called out.

"I'm ok," she whispered, her eyes turning it back to normal. She felt cooped inside the jet, and wished that she could just get out and feel the air herself. "I'm ok," she whispered once again. The jet finally came down to Alkali Lake. The trio walked out of the jet, and saw that a fog covered the entire area.

"Hey…think you can do something about the fog?" Logan questioned.

Scott took this opportunity to sneak out of the jet, and walked around. He looked around and saw that the whole entire place was nearly covered in water.

**California**

It was a beautiful day on the beach, and Lorna Dane was enjoying the sunlight on her body. She let out a sigh, wondering how her boyfriend was doing. He had been nothing, but caring to her and she had wanted to do the same for him. She felt a pair of eyes looking at her, and her body tensed up. She reached out with her abilities and felt out with her magnetism. It wasn't anyone she knew, and that freaked her out. She opened up her eyes, and saw a blonde haired girl. "Can I help you with something?" Lorna asked, pushing her brunette colored wig in place once again.

"Lorna Dane?" she asked, ignoring her question.

"Yeah...need something?" she asked, preparing to strike her down magnetically if it came down to it. The girl came a little too close to her, and Lorna got up onto her feet. "Whatever it is-,"

"I know what you are...and your particular gift may help us,"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lorna sighed, reaching out with her powers. The girl suddenly shot out, and threw her fist across the mutant's. Lorna shot out a magnetic blast towards the girl, but found that she wasn't there anymore.

"You are going to help us whether you like it or not," The last thing she saw was the blond girl turning into a blue-skinned, red haired mutant....


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter too :D**

Ororo breathed in lightly, and felt herself centering with the area around her. She let go of her memories, and put them away deep in her mind. Just focus on the task at hand, she told herself. The fog cleared and felt a hand go onto her shoulder. She turned and saw that it was Logan that had placed a reassuring hand on her, and she shrugged him off. Logan understood, and didn't press on the issue. "I wonder what Chucko wanted us to do out here," he murmured.

"I'm sure it is important," Alex stated, looking around the lake. Meanwhile Scott was in the area where Jean was killed. _Scott...._Jean's voice came out to him.

"Jean?" Scott questioned out loud. _Help me...._ Scott clutched his head in pain, "Leave me alone," he groaned. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Scott screamed, taking off his glasses unleashing his power into the lake.

Across the lake the trio of X-Men heard Scott's scream, and Ororo looked towards Alex. Her eyes turned white, "Hold on to me," she said, knowing that Logan would be able to get to Scott on his own. Alex grabbed her wrist, and suddenly he was suddenly up in the air with Storm holding onto him. Down below, Logan was sprinting through the forest. What the hell was Scott doing here?

The trio arrived to Scott at the same time. Alex immediately went down towards his elder brother, "Scott..." Alex murmured.

"Ro..." Logan whispered. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Things were levitating in the air, and there was a wave of water rising into the air. They saw the water part ways, and saw a young woman with long red hair. Ororo eyes widened, the woman was Jean Grey. Her eyes snapped open.

"_I AM PHOENIX!!"_ Jean roared, her eyes turning white like Storm's. As she continued to fly up in the air, a fiery blaze surrounded Jean, forming into a bird-like shape. Suddenly they turned back towards to their natural jade and the fiery avian disappeared. Her eyes turned downwards, and she saw her friends, and she let out a groan and started to fall towards the ground. Just as Scott finally woke up, he saw that Jean was falling.

"Jean!" he cried out, snapping out of Alex's arms and barely managing to catch her in his slightly drunk phase. He looked down at her.

"Scott...is she breathing?" Ororo questioned. She shook her head, and pushed him out of the way. She checked for a pulse, and barely found one. "Keep her warm..." she demanded, shrugging off her jacket, and putting it under her head for a pillow. "I am going to get the Blackbird...we're getting her home," She realigned the air waves and instantly let her body fly out into the air.

**Unknown Place**

Lorna Dane woke up with a groan, and saw she was in a forest somewhere. Her eyes widened as she saw a strand of green hair fall from her tied back hair. Great, people nowadays accused her enough being a mutant since her unnatural green hair didn't dye out. She looked down at her wrists and saw that they were bound by handcuffs. She rolled her eyes, and focused on them. They snapped with ease, and she stood up to her feet. The young mutant looked around the room, and saw the door was almost entirely made up of wood, except for the door handle. Focusing on the handle, it melted and formed into metal spikes.

She waved her hand at the door, and the metallic spikes destroyed the doors. She stormed out the door, and controlled the magnetic waves around her body and made her levitate in the air. "Wow Eric...she definitely has potential," Mystique said, her body leaning against the wall. She had her arms folded across her chest, and had an inquisitive eyebrow raised. Lorna felt her momentum stop, and found she couldn't use her powers.

"She definitely does," Magneto said with an approved nod. Lorna never felt so scared in her life as she did now. "No need to be afraid dear," he assured her. "You definitely have a gift..." Lorna couldn't focus on long enough for her to throw him off. "Don't be afraid little one," he said, magnetically dragging her over to him. Lorna knew she was beat; she just had to bide her time. "Good," he murmured letting her go. She knew Alex would be able to get her out of here; she just had to bide her time.

**Alkali Lake**

Ororo let out a sigh as her feet once again touched the ground. She immediately activated the Blackbird, and entered the jet plane. Flipping on the ignition, she forced her focus towards flying the jet. She couldn't believe it; Jean was alive still. What worried her was that she had cried out she was the Phoenix. When they were younger she had dreams about the fiery mythical creature. Ororo landed the jet easily, and saw Scott weakly trying to get Jean into his arms. She saw Logan that had easily lifted her from Scott. She shook her head, and opened up the hatch to let them in.

When Logan took Jean out of his arms, Scott sagged. "Scott-," Scott shakily turned to his younger brother and nodded his head.

"I'm ok," he murmured, walking towards the jet. Alex sighed, and followed after the men. He couldn't help but feel worried still. Jean definitely wasn't herself.

As Logan carried the beautiful red head into the jet, she had opened up her eyes. Her eyes slowly turned back to her normal eye color. "Scott?" she called out lightly. Scott was instantly at her side, and Logan laid Jean down on a cot. "Scott?" she asked once again.

"Jean?" Scott questioned in a soft voice, sitting down next to her. "What happened?" she questioned, "where am I?" Scott didn't say anything. Was it really her? He ran a hand through her long red hair.

"On the Blackbird," Scott murmured. He couldn't help it, he wrapped is arms around her. Her powers tuned in slightly on what has happened. "Sh..." he hushed. Jean nodded her head, and just breathed out slowly. She didn't know what to do; all she knew was that she had to calm down. She closed her eyes, and felt Scott's hands wrap around one of her own. She fell asleep and decided to worry about what happened after she woke up.

Ororo tried to focus on flying the plane, and felt a hand on her shoulder. In her peripheral vision, she saw that it was Logan's once again. He surprised her once again; she thought that he would be constantly hovering over Jean. "Ro....are you ok?" he questioned. She looked exhausted; maybe he could take over. "You want me to take over?" he questioned.

"No...its ok," Ororo whispered. He shook his head, and got into the co-pilot's seat. "Logan...do you even know-," Ororo stopped when she saw that he knew how to co-pilot a jet. "Thanks," Ororo said, beginning not to worry so much. "Since when did you learn how to fly a plane?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. There were still so many holes in his memory, and there seemed to be no way to have him remember them. "You want me to take over?" he questioned.

"No I'm ok," she assured him, wondering how the change came in place....

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

Katherine Pryde walked towards Professor Xavier's office, and let out a low even sigh. She looked around and saw Rogue heading towards her. She expected to see anger playing out on her friend's face, but all she say was sadness. "Rogue," Kitty called out as she went passed her. She jogged to catch up with the retreating form.

"Hi," she murmured.

"You doing ok?" Kitty asked, tucking a couple strands of loose hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine," Rogue deadpanned. "No..I'm not ok," Rogue whispered. "I am holding Bobby back," she had to admit that to herself, as much as she liked him someone else had been on her mind. She kept thinking about Johnny...no he wasn't the Johnny she knew when she first came to the school. Kitty could give Bobby a relationship that he deserved. "I know he has been thinking about you quite a bit...you guys are meant for each other...so I broke up with him,"

"What?" Kitty asked in surprise.

"Just go," Rouge said brushing past her friend. She walked out of the room, and headed back towards her room. Was there anywhere she could go without having to deal with people? As she walked past one of the many recreation rooms, she heard something.

"There is a cure...we have found a cure...no longer do mutant have to be outcasts...they can be normal," Warren Worthington II proclaimed. Rogue's eyes widened in surprise. Was she dreaming, was there actually something to cure her from this horrible curse? She didn't even stop to think, she headed towards the front door of the school. She ran into Professor Xavier, "Professor, Ah'm-," she started.

"I know," he murmured, "your thoughts were practically screaming at me,"

"Its not..." she started.

"We can talk about this later...and if you still want to go..." the Professor sighed. Rouge nodded her head, and headed back towards her room. As she was walking, she heard the silenced roar of the Blackbird coming in. She felt a pull towards the jet, and she decided it was time to go check up on them.


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue started to walk towards the hanger bay, and she suddenly felt a strange feeling. It was something she hadn't felt in while. It took her a while to realize that feeling was usually when a psychic was probing a mind. She remembered what Professor Xaiver and Jean taught her and effectively blocked whoever who was trying to reach out with their minds. The Blackbird opened up and Scott walked off, carrying Jean in his arms. Rogue's eyes widened immensely as she saw the red-headed woman. It was thought that she had died protecting the X-Men during the incident at Alkali Lake. Scott immediately carried her towards the Med-station. Logan and Ororo followed Scott's path, and started to hook her up to machines. She was about to walk away, knowing that she wasn't going to get answers from anybody, but was stopped when Alex Summers walked towards her.

"Hey Rogue," he said to her.

"Hi..." she said nervously; she still wasn't sure if she trusted Cyclop's brother just yet. She wanted to know what was going on anyways. She questioned, "Is...is she alive?" she asked looking towards the ever-growing amount of people surrounding Jean. Alex took a look at the scene and nodded his head.

"Here...lets get you out of here," he said, gently leading her out of the hanger by her clothed shoulder. This was so strange; Jean actually being alive and everything. Alex looked around at the commotion surrounding the place. The students seemed to freak out about what was going on, and the blond mutant realized that no one was going to explain what was going on. He sighed, and stood up on top of one of the coffee tables. He put two fingers in his mouth, and let out a loud whistle. "Hey!" he called out loud enough for everyone to hear. "You all remember Professor Grey?" he asked, and that caught the students attention. "We have just found her, and she is still alive. For now, all classes are postponed. Stay within school boundaries ok?" he questioned. He got a waves of yeahs and nods. He stepped down, prepared to talk to Rogue. Alex was surprised when he didn't see her there.

The young mutant was walking out in the courtyard, contemplating everything that had been going on since Alkali. She had been wondering about John Allerdyce since she had told Bobby that she was holding him back. She didn't want to keep thinking about him, but she did. He wasn't afraid of her power, and she thought that Bobby wasn't afraid either, until they kissed a few times. John hadn't been afraid, even when she had grabbed a hold of his ankle to stop his attack on the cops he had caused. He had just been annoyed.

"Rogue," a voice called out to her. She turned around and was met with Kitty Pryde again. Rogue didn't want to have to deal with her right now. "Look I wanted to talk to you,"she said to her friend touching her clothed wrist.

"About what?" she questioned, slapping her hand out of the way. "Look, I am not really in the mood to talk,"

"I know you're not," Kitty said, "I don't think its right that you dumped Bobby," she said, "I have no feelings for him," she admitted, "he's like a brother to me," Kitty was still hung up on when she broke up with Piotor Rasputin. "I want to get back with Peter...ever since I broke up with him, I have felt horrible,"

"Then why don't you talk to him then?" Rogue questioned, glad to get her mind off of her and Bobby.

"Because I am afraid," she whispered.

"Well...don't be," Rogue said, patting her knee. "He has been longing for you...he needs you," she said, "Go talk with him, especially with his sister being sick as she is,"

"Well...thanks Rogue," she whispered, hugging her friend. "You going to come inside?" she questioned, and Rogue shook her head. "Well..ok," Kitty said, walking back to the manor. She tucked a strand of her white streaked hair behind her ear. She headed towards her room, planning on just laying down, when she saw walked past another TV blasting the damned cure. She was always told that her powers were a gift, but in all instances that she remembered when her powers were in play was the destruction of humanity. She held back tears, and went to her room. She was prepared to do whatever a true rouge would do; run. She grabbed her suitcase, and started to pack up her clothing, when her door opened up.

"Rogue.." Bobby said, walking in, "what are you-,"

"Did Ah invite you in here?" she snapped.

"Where are you going Marie?" he asked, attempting to place his hand on her arm. She shrugged it off, and took off her glove. It was sad that she had to resort to her curse to knock out Bobby. He saw the look in her eyes, and was about to call out to anyone, but she slapped her bare hand over his mouth. She focused her power to activate faster, and instantly knocked out Bobby. She dragged her suitcase and walked out the front door. Before she could move out from the gates she was stopped by a voice she knew all too well.

"Running away again Marie?" a low rumble sounded, which meant Logan. She turned around and saw him with his arms folded across his chest.

"No...Ah'm getting my life under control," she said. "Are you going to try and stop me?" she asked, putting down her suitcase. Logan really didn't want her to go, but this was her choice. She was a full grown adult now.

"No.." he said to her, "I'm not your Dad Marie," he murmured, "but just know there is always a home here for you, and I'll be here for you kid," he said. "Finally invested in one of these damn contraptions," he said pulling out his cellphone. Rogue pulled out her own cell phone, and added his number. "Good luck Marie," he said, and before he could do anything she threw her arms around his waist. He embraced her gently, and she let out a sigh.

"Thanks Logan," she said, "See you later," she called over her shoulder, heading towards the bus stop. Logan shook his head at the young mutant, hoping that something would make her realize what her powers could do for her. He headed back towards the school, and saw Ororo running down to meet him. Her eyes were white and even Logan knew not to mess with her when she was this angry.

"Where is she going?" Ororo thundered.

"She has to leave the nest at some point-," Logan started, and she whirled to him. Instantly a gust of wind as powerful as a hurricane shot up and hit Logan. Her eyes widened as he flew to the front porch of the school. Her pupils went back to her normal cool blue, and found Alex staring at her in shock.

"Look...just follow Rogue, make sure she doesn't get in trouble," she said to him, and she stalked back over to Logan. "We have some talking to do....now," her voice had darkened with each word. As she dragged him into the school, she felt Professor Xavier going into her mind, "_Bring Logan in my office...and calm down, Logan wasn't in the wrong. Alex is already on his way back...for the moment, we have greater matters on our hands_," Ororo frowned lightly, and headed towards his office.

"What's going on-," she started to question, but then stopped as she saw a big hairy beast she hadn't seen in a while. Immediately her mood had brightened, and she walked over to him, "Hank," she cried out, throwing her arms around him.

"Its good to see you too Ororo," he commented, "and this must be the infamous Wolverine," Logan just raised an eyebrow at him. Alex walked into the room, and smiled seeing Hank.

"Hey what's up man?" he said.

"Alex...you came back eh?" he asked, "unfortunately this isn't a social visit," he said to the three X-Men in the room. "Recently...it has come to my attention that the source of this 'cure' is actually the blood of a mutant...a child more specifically," he said morosely.

"Which is why I am going to have to split up the X-Men. Ororo I want you to go down to the clinic with Alex to make sure the Brotherhood doesn't strike," she defnitely didn't like the part about going to a place where mutants much like herself were going to get rid of their powers. It wasn't natural and it shouldn't be happening. "Logan, you and Scott are going to stay here to keep watch over Jean with me. Hank, we need you to go to the place where the child is...see if he is really being treated properly...I am going to go with you," he said to team. "Try not to disturb Jean..there is something dark in her mind..." he said wheeling over to the window.

**A couple hours later**

Rogue got off of the bus; she had rented a motel and now just had to wait in line for her cure. Before she could walk into the line, she felt a gaze on her. It wasn't anyone of the humans either, and the next thing she knew she was being yanked by the arm. "Rogue what are you doing here?" the male questioned.

She turned and finally got a look at him. "John?" she questioned, completely shocked. He looked so different; it had only been a couple months since she had last seen him. The hard glare he had always set in place softened, glad that she wasn't as angry as he thought she would be. "I...I should be asking you the same question," she said. She just wanted this thing out of her, and she gazed over to the line. When Pyro followed her gaze, he stiffened. That ice-prick was making her take the cure?

"He is making you do this?" he asked, disgusted with Bobby Drake more now than ever.

"Bobby?" she questioned, "no I am doing this for myself..." she said to him. When those words came out of her mouth, it made her think. Being in the school made her think that she would never control her abilities, but when she was right next to St. John Allerdyce it made no sense to her.

"You are taking the cowards way out..all of them are," he spat, "control is possible," he said, grabbing her by the shoulders. Despite everything that had happened since she had arrived at Xavier's, she still had a hold on him. He didn't want to hurt Rogue in the process of destroying the Clinic to destroy this so called cure for mutants.

"Not for me-," Rogue started, but Pyro stopped her with a pointed glare. He knew how hard it was to gain control of powers, and he needed to make her understand, but he couldn't do it; not right now. Before he could light up his lighter there was an explosion in the building. The impact threw Rogue and Pyro back. He managed to turn them around, protecting her from falling debris. She didn't notice his skin touching hers, but she was too busy thinking about the explosion. Her powers didn't activate, until she thought about them. Pyro managed to pull away before she could drain anything off of him.

"Rogue...come on," he said, grabbing her gloved hand. He knew she wasn't going to like being near Magneto, but she was the one part of his past he refused to let go of. She didn't even think, he wasn't Pyro to her at this moment, he was just Johnny. He dragged her to his car, and started to drive off.

"John..." she started, as she looked up in the air. She saw the Blackbird up in the air, and rain started to pour. As he drove off, there was a gun bullet, and it managed to snag onto Pyro's shoulder. He grunted, and started to swerve. She grabbed onto the wheel and stabilized the car, "We need to get you to a hospital-," she started, but he shook his head.

"They got healers," he said, thinking of his new home. "I'll be fine, just have to drive back to the base," She bit her lip, her loyalties still lied with the X-Men, but she couldn't very well let John die. "Rogue..." he said to her, as they approached a stoplight, "you don't have to do this," he murmured, letting down his built up emotional wall just a bit. "I can take care-,"

"Look Pyro," she said sharply. His face went slack for a moment, after hearing the tone in her voice, "I am not going to let this get you...even if it means going and seeing him," she said thinking about Magneto. He smiled lightly, and he grabbed a hold of the wheel once again. She dug in her purse, but had nothing that had first aid with it. She didn't like showing much skin, but she needed to stop the bleeding. She shouldered off her sweater, and with a little bit of effort she was able to rip a chunk of it. He saw what she was doing, but at the moment pressure was needed. She took the bigger parts of the shirt and pressed gently into the wound. He groaned in pain, but continued on the road towards home.

**Very Rogue/Pyro centric, but since that is one of the pairings..anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The drive was unnaturally quiet, and Pyro found himself glancing at the female passenger. He let out a grunt as he made a turn; his arm was starting to feel horrible. Rogue finally turned around to look at him. "John….your arm is bleeding pretty badly," she said. "How about you pull over, and let me drive?" she questioned. He shook his head.

"I'm not going back to the Xavier Institute ok?" he grunted. Rogue let out a sigh.

"As much as I would feel more comfortable with going back there, you are hurt….and I'm assuming that Magneto is closer anyways," she said glumly. "Plus you can't drive much more," She let out another sigh, "Plus my power activates with skin touch, yours don't need to," He slowed down and pulled over to the side.

"Alright," he agreed begrudgingly. She rolled her eyes, and got out of the car. As they began to move to switch spots she took a good look at the pyrokinetic. His eyes no longer held the scared boy that she had met at the school; they had hardened up. He had lost a significant amount of weight since she last saw him. "Rogue?" he questioned as he settled into the passenger seat.

Meanwhile Ororo and Alex were just arriving on the scene of where the attack on the clinic was at. The clinic was on fire, and there was panic evident. It was time to do a little damage control she thought. She put on a pair of sun glasses to cover up the activation of her powers. The clouds began to darken, and rain started to come from the skies. "Well…that takes care of one problem," Alex sighed.

"Not sure what to make of this scene," Ororo sighed as her rain set down the last of the fires. "Its not like we can throw around weight with a badge or something," it didn't look like people stayed for very long. If they had a telepath around they could just get the information out of someone or find out if there was a security tape around the area. She saw that Alex had begun to inconspicuously question any overseers. Maybe they could figure out what had happened. She thought back to the only mutant that she knew of that could cause this much damage; but she didn't want to think it was a former student that had done this.

"Ro?" she must have been spacing out a little more than she thought she was. She shook her head and turned to him.

"No one really saw anything," he sighed, "they really can't point it one way or another so hopefully they aren't going to blame a mutant," he looked at her again, "What's going on with you?" he questioned as they headed back towards their car.

"The only mutant who could do this is a former student of mine," she admitted.

"Former student?" Alex inquired.

"John….he really wanted everyone to call him Pyro," she said, "as long there was the tiniest of flames he could manipulate it to do whatever damage he wanted it to,"

"What happened?" Alex questioned, hoping that a potentially powerful mutant hadn't turned a new leaf…and not in a good way.

"After the incident at Alkali Lake, he decided that he no longer wanted to follow what Charles set up. He went up and joined Magneto and the Brotherhood," Alex was shocked to hear that. Most kids there didn't end up leaving very often. "He made his choice," she said as she sat down. That was all she was going to say about it for the moment, and Alex knew it was best not to press her for anymore information than that.

**Back at the Institute**

Professor Xavier let out a sigh; he had just severed the telepathic connection with Jean yet again. Despite the fact that her body was shockingly intact and taken care of; there was little sign of Jean's psyche. When he opened up his eyes, he was met with a much sober Scott Summers. "You've been in there for quite a while Professor," he commented, worry clearly written on his face. "What's going on with her?" he pressed.

"Its just going to take some work," he said, not really wanting to reveal anything of Jean's dark past that seemed to be coming back. When she was much younger; when her powers first activated she suffered a bit of a trauma. Her mind had connected with a friend of hers. That particular friend had unfortunately got hit by a car and had died. Jean had literally felt her friend die.

"Work…what kind of work are you planning to do to her?" he growled, not at all happy with this answer he had been provided. Before there could be an argument could begin with them, Logan stepped in.

"Alright Slim, let Charlie go back to work," he said, but then pointedly thought at him, _We are going to need an explanation sooner than later Chuck_. The telepath nodded his head, and Logan managed to get Scott out of the infirmary. He took one last look at his first student on the table. He was about to wheel himself out of there when the room felt like it was getting charged. Not only was his telepathy warning him something out of the ordinary was happening, but he could actually see it. Things in the room were starting to float.

"Jean?" he questioned as he felt the wheelchair lift off the ground. "Jean!" _JEAN!_ That finally snapped her out of it and her eyes shot open. She let out a gasp and shot up in a sitting position. Everything that was floating around stopped and gravity cruelly took over. Charles and his chair landed back down to Earth roughly. She looked at him; and for a moment the darkness that had taken over to protect Jean was there and strongly evident. Her eyes slowly simmered down from the solid black back to the normal green color that him and the team had grown to love.

"Professor?" she questioned, finally realizing where she was. She really had no recollection of what had happened. She felt his calming presence, enter her mind. "What's going on…the last thing I really remember was the lake coming in on me…" she shuddered, and pulled her knees up to her chest. She remembered everything….the force of the water hitting her…then blackness.

_I know that probably no one is reading this anymore, but who knows, maybe this will make me write again? Oh well, if anyone reads this hope you enjoyed!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all that reviewed on the last chapter of Lost Time! I hope I can continue to write this and update as much as I can! Here is another chapter, hopefully you will all enjoy!**

The drive back to the Institute was tense; it was clear in the air. Maybe being a weather witch she noticed it more, but Ororo wanted to ignore the elephant in the room. She couldn't keep Alex in the dark for long; especially if he was going to be a full fledged X-Man again. With Logan in and out, Scott not doing the best…it was up to her and the few staff she had left to try and hold things together. "Ororo, you ok?" Alex decided to press. She shook her head. Things weren't getting any better; the pessimistic side of her was thinking that Magneto was right; there was a war coming.

"No," she admitted, "but we need to go back to the institute," she said. It would be easier to explain and plan for what may be the most difficult time that any mutant has faced before this. "Charles isn't going to like that the place where mutants can get 'cured,'" she snarled, "was attacked,"

"Everyone is really scared," Alex said gently, "especially if its true what they say about it….it can look really enticing to some," he said glumly. It made him think about him and his brother. Their powers weren't exactly under complete control. He found he had to wear something to keep his power contained inside of him much like Scott's ruby quartz glasses. "People who don't have control may see that as their only way to live a some what normal life,"

"There is always some degree of control you can learn," she sighed, "I just don't like that some are giving up,"

"I'm not saying that I agree with those who want the cure, its just that I understand why they want it. It wasn't so long ago that we didn't have control over our powers. Hell, I barely have a handle on it unless I'm wearing these bracers to contain my powers," she shook her head, but found it was hard to disagree with that. She just hated that they were considered a disease; something to be despised because they were different. Alex let his thoughts drift back to the girl he had waiting for him in Los Angeles; he had been texting her and calling, but there was no response from her at all. It wasn't like her to do that. He hated to be putting his relationship on the back burner, but he couldn't help it right now. "You're worried about Rogue aren't you?" he questioned.

"She's a smart girl," she sighed. A part of her hoped that the young mutant hadn't had time to get her cure; she could still fully realize the potential of her powers and maybe gain some sort of control. "Even….even if she has taken the cure, she still has street smarts, and has what we taught her," Without a telepath among the two of them, they couldn't very well stay. Mutants were being targeted and hunted; didn't help that followers of Magento seemed to be destroying cure sites everywhere. They had to focus on the bigger picture at the moment.

Meanwhile driving the opposite direction, Rogue and Pyro had finally managed to get to a temporary base that Magneto had set up. She bit her lip; she wasn't at all comfortable being anywhere near where the mutant that had almost killed her was. "Rouge?" he questioned. She shook her head; it wasn't the time to focus on the past bad. She had to get him healed otherwise he could get much worse.

"Ah'm fine," she grumbled. "Where are we going now?" she questioned.

"Welcome back Pyro," Rogue froze at the sound of the voice that greeted her friend. She turned around and saw the master of magnetism. "Rogue," he seemed surprised as well, "Welcome my dear," he said, as he snapped his fingers. Instantly mutants appeared out of nowhere, helping the injured pyrokinetic out of the vehicle. "I'm quite surprised to see you here,"

"Ah couldn't very well leave John to bleed out," Rogue said, not sure how to respond to him.

"His name is Pyro," Mystique said to her. She looked at her inquisitively; she flowed over to her. "And I don't think we can let you leave either….you would make an interesting addition," she looked towards Magneto. "Eric?" she questioned. Rogue knew she was backed to a corner. Could she really take on this many mutants at once? She may have had basic combat training, but Mystique was an excellent fighter in pique shape, and all the mutants she could identify had long ranged powers.

"Indeed…welcome," he said, smirking. She adjusted her clothing to cover herself up. She could have had the cure; but now that she didn't have it and was now thrown in some scheme with the Brotherhood, she couldn't be more grateful for her powers. She at least had a fighting chance to escape if an opportunity presented itself. She decided to follow where the 'healers' were bringing John.

**Xavier Institute**

Jean Grey's eyes were open once again. When her vision finally adjusted, standing over her was Scott and Logan. It was an odd sensation being surrounded by the two men that held strong feelings for her. "Scott…Logan?" she questioned. Logan smiled meekly, and decided to leave the couple alone. He may still feel strong feelings for Jean, but she had made her choice before she had stepped off the Blackbird. The telekinetic shook her head, as if it would help clear it. She felt more aware of herself since for the few moments that she had woken up momentarily with the Professor. She examined her fiancé's face. He wrapped her into tight embrace. She had no recollection about how long she had been gone for, but from how it seemed, it was for quite a while.

"Jean…." He couldn't form words; he was just so glad to see her alive. "I have missed you so much," As she began to wake up more; so did her powers. She could feel all the anguish and pain he had put himself through the time she had been missing. The time apart didn't seem to help the rivalry between the two guys that held affections for her had not improved at all.

As the two of them were talking Logan found himself roaming the halls of the school. Part of him wanted to run like he had in the past. This would be the best time for him; but he thought about how angry Ororo had been. He had seen her anger pointed towards enemies, but never towards another teammate. He needed to stay; even if it put him in an awkward position. As he thought about that, his phone started to go off. He flipped it open and gruffly said, "Hello?"

"Logan…we are on our way back," Ororo said to him. "The attack looked pretty brutal….its hard to tell if a mutant with control over fire did this or something man made did. We got out before the police showed up,"

"Great…" he let out a sigh. "Well Jean is awake now," It was silent on the other end for a short moment.

"How is she doing?" She questioned, not sure how to react to their friend had seemingly cheated death for months using her powers subconsciously.

"She seems to not really remember the last few months….I have no idea how she could have survived without at least being aware of her using her powers," Logan was hesitant to tell Ororo that Charles warned them that Jean may be unstable. "Chuck said to be careful around Jean…."

"What do you mean careful?" she questioned.

"I don't know…gotta ask him when he gets back," he sighed, "I'm going to go check on the kids, see you soon," he said, terminating the connection. Logan's original plan was to go check on Jean and Scott, but actually went towards the dorms. He knew that a lot of the kids were kind of separated about the issue of this "cure" as much as the teachers. As he passed one of the rooms his heightened hearing picked up someone screaming across the way. He barreled over towards the scream and saw that Kitty was running into Rogue's room. He followed her, and found Bobby Drake on the ground unconscious. His eyes rose, "Move out of the way girl," he growled. The young mutant backed off as Logan checked his pulse. "He's still alive," This looked like the handiwork of the Rogue. "Jeez kid," he grumbled. "Hey!" he barked, slapping Bobby's shoulders "wake up!"

He let out a groan as his eyes fluttered open, "Logan?" he questioned.

"Kitty…go to the med room and let Jeannie and Scott know that they are going to be having company," she nodded and phased through the floor.

**Odd place to end it, but I hope you enjoyed it **


End file.
